the_walking_dead_by_edstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Denver
"We do the right thing. We find Florence. We avenge Junior...'we do the right thing'," '' ''-- Denver to Hope and Six before their journey to New York Hector'' (''last name unknown), ''better known as '''Denver, is the former deuteragonist (previously tritagonist) of the [[The 'New Age' Extension|'New Age Extension]] of The Walking Dead by EDStudios. The former proprietor of the Graveyard Inn in the Deadlands, Denver decided to head out on a pilgrimage being undertaken by his last customers. In the process, he played a vital part in uncovering the Veteran's secret and the rescue of Florence from the Biters. He served as the founder and leader of Freedomtown, alongside his group. He was also one of the four leaders of the Alliance, alongside Hope, Erik and Ruth, until he was unceremoniously killed by Ben Stanton. Overview Personality Denver is a stocky man with a will of iron. He is a physically strong, able-bodied man, able to hold his own against any threats, both human and walker, that the group encountered. His strength and his stamina are well recognized and he is also a friendly, approachable man, genuinely caring about the well-being of the entire group. When the group first met Denver, he had very little to live for and set out with them on their journey in hopes of finding a purpose. He became attached to the group and formed a particularly strong bond with Six, training him how to shoot with a modicum of finesse. He remains devoted to his friends despite the problems and traumas they encounter, as such when he promised to avenge Junior's death and search and rescue Florence, refusing to leave Hope and Six behind. Post-Apocalypse Not much is known about Denver's life before his first appearance. His name may imply that he was born and/or raised in the Denver, Colorado area or that he is at least from Colorado based on his accent. At some point in his adult life, he suffered a great - and so far undisclosed - loss and lost the will to live. He opened an inn, the Graveyard, in the middle of the Deadlands, a place for travellers to stay and recuperate, with the distant hope that the dead would eventually kill him. Season 5 'A Path Too Long' Season 6 Death Killed by: * Ben Stanton Killed Victims * One unnamed child (accidental) * 8 unnamed members of the Patriots (7 alive, 1 zombified) * Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Hope Edwards Florence "...We find Florence...we do the right thing," Six Six is the member of the group that Denver is arguably closest to. Junior Gideon Monroe Trivia * Denver is one of three characters with a prosthetic leg, the others being Sarah Terringham and Hope Edwards. ** Unlike Sarah and Hope, it is never revealed how Denver lost his leg. * His signature weapons are his assault rifle and a makeshift knuckleduster made out of a leather belt. * Denver has been shown to be one of the most physically strongest characters in the series. * During the game of show-and-tell in The Ground Up, it is heavily implied that Denver's father is Eduard. ** Eduard is from Colorado, which may explain Denver's name. ** Denver's real name is revealed to be Hector, meaning he may be named after Hector Granger. *** This is further evidenced when Denver says his father named him after "a man he despised but was important to him nonetheless". Category:Deuteragonists Category:Hope's Group Category:Freedomtown Category:Characters Category:Amputated Victims Category:Tritagonists Category:Leaders Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Deadlands